The Dead Don't Starve
by ScaredWolf
Summary: Based on the story told by The Dear Hunter band Arc albums, this is a story about Yang's journey leaving the place she was born to chase her dream as a Huntress, but her world turns upside down when she meets Blake. This is a Bee's Schnee (Yang/Weiss/Blake) fic, but each character of team RWBY will get their Arc.


Maybe she was meant to be taken literally. Yang was born from fire, almost literally. The day the house burned, she was alone. The mother was long gone, and she never knew her father. She cried for hours until realizing nobody was going to save her, so she ran all the way across the field and stopped by the river, panting, watching the fire consume what one day could be considered home, but now was nothing more than a destroyed shelter. Without hurting herself, she was just covered in ashes, murmuring to herself "The flame is gone, the fire remains" until she felt asleep just by the river.

Then, she learned how to take care of herself until she was old enough that asking for food to the wrong person meant death, or something worse. She became fast. She became strong. At the age of sixteen, she was able to take down packs of Ursas without much effort. She grew learning how to hate, and when to hate. Without letting it consume her, she let it fuel her, so it would be much easier to handle the emotions and even strike her enemies down. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? But she grew old. Living by the river on the other side of town, on a burnt down shelter wasn't going to lead her anywhere.

She was old now, at the age of seventeen. She knew what people talked about in bars, in the streets... Most teenagers were training hard to get to Beacon, also known as "The City" because it was so important, it was the right place to become a Huntsman or Huntress. By the time she began to know people, they all wanted the same for her. "You do so well on your own, you should really try!", "You'll have your own place there.", "Don't you want to be someone important?"

Yes. The flame was gone, but... The fire remains.

One day she was roaming in the forest and saw a Boarbatusk destroying some woman's garden, probably trying to sneak some food. Without any piece of armor, she still confronted him, taking him by his tusks and striking him with a hard kick on his side, making the boar squeak. He shook his head until Yang was forced to let him go and came running to her. She did let him strike her, absorbing every attack and letting it fuel her. Once his rage tired him, her rage was burning. So she killed him by breaking his tusk and cutting his belly with it. The woman thanked her, calling her a Huntress of The Lake. But Yang was not one, so she corrected the woman and left.

One night, she was in the Home again. Every time she thought to go to the other side of the river, where the town was known as "The Lake", 'cause it was so small, she had a weird sensation. Almost like a voice ranged in her head "Don't go far from you home". Was it Mother's? Who was she, anyway? Why should she listen to the voice of a ghost? Her friends were there but, they never stayed long.

"The Lake is no place to live in. We only pass by." She whispered to the ashes on the floor. She was so old, and didn't know anything more than fire and ashes. "I wanna know what it looks like. Freedom."

That night was so important. She never forgot. She went to the bar again, talking with Sun, Sage and Scarlet she didn't remember how, but somehow she was there, slowly feeling alive again. Having someone with her again. Neptune came with more drinks, and she blushed softly, not accepting it from his hand.  
"I think I'll stop."

"Hey, don't worry, dragon. We pay, you have fun." He said. Yang couldn't tell if they were acting out of pity or something else. Of all the times they went out, they paid for her drinks. She hadn't a job, not a real one. She fished for food, taken down some Grimms close to some houses in the other side of the river and people paid her. But it wasn't a job. They were going to Beacon too, to be somebody, while leaving her alone. Just like the other friend she had made all her life.

"So, how's about it, Yang?" Sun snapped her out of her mind, talking a little bit louder, to be heard above the music. "We can take you there. If we continue down the river, there will be Beacon."

"You should really come with us. Nothing good stays in Lake."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"Why not? You have nothing here to keep you." Scarlet said, later regretting sounding so harsh, and receiving the disapproval from Neptune.

"C'mom! You take Grimm with your bare hands. What the fuck is that?! You're awesome, and they will have to accept you." Sun was getting louder and louder, maybe a little bit dizzy. Neptune's hand was on his friend's shoulder and slightly pushed him away from Yang. And then he smiled to her.

"Now, I'm going to be honest, Yang. If you want to leave this hole of a town, I suggest you come with us. It will be good, I promise. You'll have more time to think about it, the classes only start in two months." She looked down her own hands, bruised and stretched. Maybe she was good for something. "Well, I need to take this little monkey to his bedroom. Don't worry, I've already paid. See ya, little dragon!"

Neptune and Sun left, leaving her with Sage and Scarlet.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

"Not so good." She replied, showing them a fake smile. "Bah! I should go to Beacon, shouldn't I? I mean, what else would I do with my life? I can barely make much to sustain myself here."

"Sorry, but you're right."

"How much does a Huntsman make?"

"Pretty much." Sage said.

"If they manage to stay alive." Scarlet completed and was granted with a furious look from his friend.

"Yeah, I don't think that'll be a problem for me." She gave them a cocky smile that time, pointing her thumbs to herself. "I'm like six years living on my own and killing Grimm."

They looked at each other.

"Huh, that's pretty dark, Yang."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it."

They kept talking for hours, until it was late enough that they needed to go to bed, Sage pointing out that they still needed to train for Beacon. To study there, they needed to get in first. Yang couldn't object. For some time, she was totally alone again. Even with so much noise, with so many people around, she was all alone. Maybe she should go to Beacon. What has this town made of her?

After a while, she had finished her and the rest of Neptune's drink. She was ready to go home, feeling a little dizzy herself. The bar wasn't so colorful before, she thought as she got up and went to the door. In front of her, walking down the stairs was a raven-haired girl with golden eyes. Yang could not forget the golden eyes. She was wearing a black bow on top of her head and black boots. She moved like she absorbed the shadows around her, so the focus of the place would not be her. But to Yang, it simply was. The girl had not looked at her, and turned to continue her path, walking in Yang's direction.

"Hum, hi." She said, feeling weird as the words came out with trouble. The girl simply smiled at her and continued on her way, leaving the blonde alone.

She smirked to herself, giggling a bit of her own awkwardness while getting out of the Dime, how the bar was called. On the way home, she had a nice melody on her head and was always trying to find the right words to it but couldn't seem to remember the lyrics. As she passed through a tent, an old lady caught her attention. On the tent it said "Oracle: come and know your future!".

She stopped by the tent and greeted the old woman.

"How are you feeling today, my dear Huntress?" Yang blinked.

"I'm-I'm not a Huntress, actually. I'm just Yang."

"Oh, but you already are. Come, child, let's see your fate."

She laughed softly.

"I don't really have any money, or believe in fate or destiny…"

"I'll make it free, for you. You should believe in destiny, Yang. And should listen to me. Don't veer far from your home, try never to leave it. Here you landed; here you'll live and die. You already travelled too far from the river's side."

Yang took a step backwards. What the… What was the meaning of this? Was this real or some kind of mirage her stupid drunk brain created?  
"What is this shit? Sorry lady, I don't understand you."

She turned away and couldn't look back again. This was her fear talking. She needed to go to the City.

 _My dear Huntress?_

The next day, Yang went back to the Dime to find them, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Kane, where's Sun and the guys?"

"I'm sorry, Xiao Long, they already left." When she screamed "What?!", he jumped, "They left to Beacon! They were going to attend at an event and I thought they told you that…"

"It can't be. Classes were going to start later… I don't know how to get to Beacon."

"Perhaps I can help." A velvet voice spoke, making Yang and Kane turn their heads at the same time. Yang saw the same girl from the night before, the shadow girl. She was wearing the bow again, and Yang remembered then how much she liked the bow. "I plan on traveling to Beacon as well. Sorry to interrupt you, but you looked rather desperate." Yang opened and closed her mouth, unable to make any sound pass through. "My name is Blake."

"I'm Yang."

"I know who you are. You are the girl that lives in the forest, alone and that cleans the neighborhood from Grimm." Blake gave her such a small smile, but it managed set the flame inside of Yang alive again.

"Woah, people know me here? I thought only Kane did. And only 'cause he gives me the good stuff."

"Some of us know you, yes. Actually, my boss was really impressed. We are in need of someone like you, but I think that can wait."

"Yeah, why is that?" Yang asked, not really content with the conversation being over. She unconsciously took a step forward and Blake instantly took a step back without making it look like she did, and as she turned, gave Yang a subtle wave, saying "I need to go now. I'll keep touch. I'll help you if you help me." And then she whispered Yang's name, and then she was gone. Yang was standing there for some time.

Until Kane snapped her out of it, laughing.

"I should advice you as a friend to keep away from her. Just leave while you can, kid."

"I can't leave without her." It was technically true. And in a cheekier way as well, as she wanted to be close of Blake again.

After going some work in the houses close to her own, Yang thought it was better to go to the Dime again to enjoy the night while it was more productive than staring at your wall and again, she could even find the girl again.

That night she found other friends of her, such as Nora and Ren and accidentally got drunk again. She had no intention to, because it was best if she knew what Blake's boss wanted from her, if that meant to leave her close to the shadow girl. But Nora insisted as it was their only night in the town. Everybody's going away so soon, she thought. When Yang realized, she already was with Blake and they walked about everything except Blake, really. She would always try and change the subject to Yang again. The girl also seemed to be in an altered state of mind, but Yang was so invested into the conversation that she didn't really mind. They talked, laughed and even danced a little. Yang being much more energetic and allowing herself to look goofy just to hear the other girl's laugh, and then Blake embracing her into a much more slower dance where their heads would be together and she would whisper how nice it was that they met.

Later, they were going upstairs to Blake's room. Later, Yang was becoming more and more comfortable in the presence of someone who wanted to hear her talk, so she was talking about her Mother. How she abandoned her… How she had no idea of who her father was, having only a picture to remind her how he physically looked like. Being drunk as she was, nothing could stop her from saying the truth, but Blake never told her to stop. She was close, eyes locked on hers, watching the other girl being true to herself. Before they knew, Yang was already embraced by Blake's shadow, but it was brighter, and they went to bed.

She had summer smile and winter skin, the first Yang ever touched. And her hands was the first she ever felt as well, every action leading to a soft answer of her. Her lips hid her tongue from the world, _Yang breathes._ They play a part and act a scene, the prejudice and the guilty, _Blake moves_. The flame was there for the whole night. But then, Yang woke alone.

Smiling with herself, she grew a little concerned when Blake didn't answer her at all. She was alone in the room. She must have gotten early, she couldn't complain. Unlike her, Blake had a real job. After getting dressed, Yang left the room and ran down the stairs to find the Dime already in function. Close to the door, she saw a weird ginger man smiling to himself.

He approached her, trying to sound friendly, but Yang had already thought of him as a smiling swine.

"Hello miss Yang Xiao Long. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Roman Torchwick, the one and only owner of the Dime." He shaken her hands and led her to the balcony. "I noticed you come here quite often. I could wish you'd find something that pleases you, but I think you already took care of that, don't you?" She blushed but he didn't care at all to watch her face. Instead, he ordered to drinks to Kane and led her to a table close to them. Why was he ordering drinks in the morning? She waved at Kane, that replied with a wink.

"Hum, sorry about that."

"No need to worry. I understand how you teenagers get weird with feelings and whatever you do with them. Now, I suppose Blake talked a bit about me."

"Hum, yeah. She told me you wanted someone like me, but to be honest, she didn't talk much." Yang closed her mouth, embarrassed by how this sounded weird to be said. Torchwick didn't mind.

"Yes, Belladonna's a little against small talk. Or any kind of talk, really. What she's good at, is getting the work done. Now, I need a favor from you. You see, times are dark and Grimm are over the place. We cannot afford being protected by guards like most of big cities like Atlas or Vale. And people know about your strength, your gift with those guns." He pointed at her arms. "Who trained you?"

"I think my Mother, when she was around… But I'm pretty sure I learned mostly by myself, over the years. I live alone so"

"I understand. And that is why I wanted you to be my bodyguard. Well, not exactly mine, but for the girls and some employees. Also, I'll need you to do some transportation, nothing too difficult."

"I think I can do that, but I don't have any means of transportation. Sorry."

"Let me take care of that. Working for me, you will make enough to upgrade your little burnt down house and get a cleaner one" She blushed while he talked about home. It was never pleasing to see somebody else talking about her stuff. Not with her knowing what happened there. So. Much. Fire. "Plus, I'll get you a nice weapon and a motorcycle. You know how to drive?"

"…nope."

"Well, you'll get used to it."


End file.
